The Song of New Beginnings
by Songbird6120
Summary: Set in the time frame after the movie. Peace has come to Pandora now Jake & Neytiri must quickly learn how to govern a people, while Jake is still unsure of himself in the clan's eyes. The two must also lead the Omaticaya to a new place to live after the humans have been forced to leave. A few original characters as well as canon. Rated T for some language & suggestive scenes.


_This is a story I've had in the works for a good amount of time. I really hope everyone enjoys this new installment, just as much as the others with all the positive feedback I've received. Thank you many times over for those who took the time to review you have given me the best of fish-flakes, you don't know how much it means to me._

_In the same way that I did with the Essence I did my best to look up correct Na'vi words from Avatar/James Cameron approved websites. For those of you who are language buffs & know the language better than I, I will no apologize ahead of time if they are not grammatically correct at times. I hope you readers enjoy this there is a lot of love in these words._

_With the state of the Omaticaya after the war & destruction I had to do my own estimation on their numbers, they never really tell us, so I added my theory. If there is anything you would like to have Jake talk about or to see next (in particular) tell me in a review I would love to hear from you._

_If the readers enjoy my three OC's as much as I hope you will & would like to see more of them (two in particular) I will happily bring them in again. Parts 2 3 & possibly 4 to come :) _

_Enjoy..._

_As always fish-flakes (reviews) please?_

The Song of New Beginnings

I felt the heat from the nearby crackling fires before I opened my eyes & I knew they had already been lit. I heard the braying & scuffle of direhorses prior to knowing they were being lead to the nearby stream. Most importantly I smelled Neytiri's familiar scent before I sensed her sit up from our crude sleeping mat & touch me tenderly on my shoulder. This morning was one of those special mornings where we woke up at the same blissful moment, without having to wake the other. Inhabiting a quickly thatched hut, Neytiri & I only used it for sleep, as well as for the storing of our very few possessions. It was very small, barely enough room to sleep or move about. Even then I did not complain, her & our people were finally was also the one place we could truly call our, for now.

She did not have to say anything – I knew we had slept later than the rest of the clan & we needed to join the others in taking on that day's work load. Bearing the title of unofficial _Olo'eyktan_ & future _Tsahik_ did not exclude us from doing our portion of manual labor. With the state that the Omaticaya were in, the people could not spare a set of capable hands. I understood that the ceremony to entitle Neytiri & I as the new leaders of the clan would have to wait until we were comfortably settled in a new home. This would give me some time to adjust to the responsibility that would soon be mine. Being _Toruk Makto, _by no means accustomed to the idea of being a leader of the people, I never thought this would become my destiny in life.

I turned over to lovingly run my eyes up Neytiri's breath-taking indigo & cerulean blue body. Even though she never wore much to begin with, I still enjoyed, & still do, the stolen sight of her natural body. I viewed her effortlessly graceful gestures, as she moved about our small hut, tidying objects here & there. I then watched her choose a loin cloth & a simple adornment from her, now, small collection. Of the few necklaces & ornaments she did own, nearly all were newly woven. As I dozed off into a trance-like day-dream, I was soon called out of it by a low & warm voice.

"Jake if your wish is to see me naked as a young '_eveng (child)_, you had plenty of time for that last night, if I do recall correctly," She taunted.

I chuckled to myself, as I slowly rose to grab her from behind by surprise, but I knew her ears were innately more attuned than mine.I could see them twitch back, animal like, as they deftly picked out my quite shuffles. Nevertheless, knowing full well that I was outmatched, I attempted to stay silent as if I had drifted back off to sleep. I slowly put a hand on the ground in front of me & brought my body forward to rest a knee against my chest.

"You may be a skilled warrior, but you are not a better tracker than I. You are clearly out of practice Jake. I can hear your loud breathing," She continued to jab at me. "Clearly your _Tawtute (Sky People)_ ways are getting the better of you this morning."

At that word I abandoned my stalk & leaped up to wrap my arms around her strong waist. This elicited from her a feigned cry of surprise.

"What do you think you are doing, you heathen?" She still continued to laugh.

"Oh really now?" I whispered in her delicate ear as I pressed her against me.

"A _Tawtute _am I? Still, you have the nerve to call me that? That was not smart Neytiri."She laughed outright not caring who heard.

"You think I fear you or what you may threaten me with. Your skill may grow by the day, but I can still assuredly kick your ass."Neytiri stated simply.

The newly learned earth phrase & cuss word had fit well into her repertoire of insults. I was coming to regret the choice of teaching it to her. It still got a rise out of me the same way it did back on earth. Even so, it was still cute to hear her say it with her charming accent.

"Still you call me a Sky Person because you know what that does to me, have I still not earned your approval as a man.?" I asked as I kissed up her willowy neck. I felt the muscles from her mischievous smile press into my cheek.

"As far as I know, proving my worth to you as a man should no longer be a problem, unless you have already forgotten?" I asked suggestively.

This normally brought interesting reactions out of her, I was curious to see what would happen at that moment, but unfortunately I was to be disappointed.

"Okay okay Jake, enough!" She smiled while saying. She then proceeded to gently unhook my arms from around her.

"You need to cover yourself. I am going to find mother, to inquire how much more food needs to be gathered or preserved for the long journey."

I reluctantly stepped back & watched as she righted her necklace & straightened her mass of black braids. I reached a stray hand for her thick braid that protected her queue & gently massaged it. After months of experimenting I had found doing this, fully relaxed her more than anything else. As she began to slump back against me she jerked away & slapped my hands off her rope like braid. After which she pulled it away & smoothed it over her shoulder. With a stern look in her eye & a tense jaw, she threw a choice of clothing at my chest, she gritted out frustratedly,

"I am going to find mother now… meet me outside, promptly this time, if you can manage."

Then with a turn & an angry flick of her tail she parted the greenish transparent curtain of broad leaves & was gone. I knew she was only mildly annoyed & frustrated, it was difficult to keep my laughter in after she had left. I also knew she hated when I found ways to control her emotions. This bout of anger would not last long with my little _Nantang (viperwolf)_. I dressed quickly & went to meet her in the camp circle.

It has been nearly six months, by my counting, that the reunited clans of the Na'vi drove the murderous & disgusting followers of RDA from this planet. With the joint effort of the fifteen clans we cleansed Pandora of their influence, hopefully, forever. Every warrior that banned behind the Omaticaya & every life that was lost is thoroughly honored & respected. Even so, all the honoring in the world will not bring those we lost back to us. We settled on, with the opinion of the people, to migrate in case the land took on radiation or pollution. With the help of the allied scientists that remained in the habitable facilities, we explained to Mo'at, Neytiri, & the remaining elders the implications of these two outcomes. For the safety of our people the decision was unanimous, we would need to begin anew. We had been traveling for many months to find a suitable new home for our people. The goal was to move as far away from the mutilated areas where the war ensued. I made sure we could maintain communication with Hell's Gate & the remaining scientists, many of them good friends, in case any information needed to be relayed from either side. We set up an old-fashioned, ancient really, means of radio communication, that runs on solar energy. Luckily, solar energy is reliable & in abundance on Pandora, due to its three suns. The ones who were chosen to stay are now dedicating themselves to restoring balance to the many sites that RDA destroyed. They are good-hearted people who feel the obligation to reverse the evil, in any way they can, that was brought to this very special place.

The good news was, with the information gathered from the biological scans by the scientists, Pandora's accelerated rate of renewal & regeneration meant that it would not take as long for balance to be restored, as previously thought. Because of the chemical compounds in the air & the earth the decomposition of the many pollutants would not take as long, relatively, as it would have on Earth. This was also our way of respecting Eywa & her process of giving new life to the earth. Due to the spiritual communication between every living thing on Pandora, each animal knew to migrate as well. To attempt to stay & still take resources from that area would only be destructive; the earth needed our absence & more time to heal.

Neytiri, Mo'at & the people were distraught at leaving the sacred Tree of Souls, but collectively we knew it was a difficult road we had to travel, but we would travel it together. As the Na'vi shall always tell each other, "Eywa will provide." Before we departed we paid our respects & sent out our prayers at the sites of the Tree of Souls & the skeleton of Home Tree. Mo'at & the women sang an ancient prayer of the greatness & mercy of Eywa, followed by a song of rejoicing of all the good things they have received & will receive. In this the men & children joined in followed by a dance that mimicked the blowing of the wind, the rushing of the waves & the growing of the trees. This brought everyone closer in the bond of the clan; soon everyone's hearts beat with the dance, which I was admittedly bad at keeping up with the fast pace. Every face also shone with a radiant smile & laughter that came from deep within every chest. It still amazed me, the endless joy that the Omaticaya were able to keep alive, even in the face of great hardship. The happiness & the bond between hearts went past death.

Our numbers were fewer than before the destruction of home tree & the war, but we strove on. There were only a little over two hundred tribe members left surviving, of the original six hundred. However we looked to the future. Those who had left us were with Eywa now & we rejoiced for their found peace. In those few months there had been two births & three pronounced pregnancies. In this we also thanked Eywa, it was becoming a happy time yet again.

We might have been down but we were definitely not out. The enduring spirit of the Omaticaya people was stronger than that, they were here eons before humans & they would be here long after they were gone. This was what I had to keep telling myself during those times, like a mantra, it kept me strong, as did Neytiri. Although, we were not alone, through the gatherings of the clans, we bonded in a way that had not occurred in many ages. Once the _Tawtute_ were driven out of our home, there were steadfast agreements made between the leaders of the clans. We were to remain in harmony, to not break apart as once was the custom, to become, once again, a cohesive whole. The clans graciously offered their help in any means we could ask, we consented to call upon them if need be. At that time we utilized the great number of Ikran we had to move with us, nearly one hundred, to our advantage, for scouting ahead on unfamiliar territory & a greater ease on accumulating and adequate amount of meat in open plain areas.

As I left our hut that morning I saw smiles on every one's faces, even the children, as a group of them ran by, all flying limbs & long braids. Their laughter & good-natured hearts brought a smile to my face, today was going to be a good day. I walked past a large chatting group of women, as they laid great stalks of vegetables onto crude grates over widely dug smoking fires to be grilled or dried. I also spotted various sorts of plants & roots lying in baskets I was not yet familiar with, even the likes of vegetation I had no idea what to call. The women clearly knew the indigenous plant life of every landscape on Pandora. The smell of the roasting & seasoned vegetables made my mouth water. I assumed it would be rude to just pluck a piece off the fire, without asking. As I eyed the food for a long moment, I was greeted by a cheery voice.

"Does my cooking skill meet your approval? I would be honored if you would sample a portion of my gatherings?" asked a pretty & wide-eyed young woman clearly just coming into her prime, I concluded, knowing that only grown women were permitted to cook about the a moment I could not hear her over the great roar searing & crackling off fires as well as the talking & laughter of the women. When I awkwardly grasped her question I stumbled over myself thinking.

_Wow she must think I'm some great & respected man as Toruk Makto, as I can't even spit out a sentence. I'm just staring at her with this dumb face, I'm so fucking this up._

"Um, yes." I gargled out in Na'vi "I would much appreciate your offer, the smell is extremely appetizing." I finished knowing I probably looked like a much deserved _skxawng (moron)._

She smiled & scanned over the firing area she was responsible for, as if choosing from her best smiled opened to reveal lovely white teeth, as she picked up a bundle of green & yellow, ridged long & tapering pods with a interestingly shaped cooking utensil. She considerately held it out for a moment, allowing it to cool.

"I know you will like these, they are one of my personal favorites to eat in situations like this. Were we are all together cooking, gathering & enjoying each other's company." As she talked & gestured expressively my smile grew as well. "I can see by your face you do not know me ,for I know we have never spoken.. I am Nawineyo... I do hope to know you better after today, here, I hope you enjoy them like I think you will"

She placed the lightly charred pods in my hands they had delicate bristles on the sides, that were quite familiar.

"_Irayo tsmuke Nawineyo." (Thank you sister) _I told her.

I turned them over for a moment before tasting them, she looked at me expectantly. _Why can I not place why they are familiar, _I thought to myself. As took a bite the outside remained crisp, while the inside was moist & slightly gooey as I chewed. Then I remembered they had the exact same taste as okra that grew back on Earth. How could I have forgotten that flavor. Just then memories came flooding back to me of times when I was young, when Tommy & I used to visit our grandma in the country when we were young & she would cook for us, her amazing sausage okra gumbo stew. I had nearly forgotten how much I had missed that taste. I went on to happily finish eating the rest. I then remembered how much I missed my sweet old grandma & Tommy, that was definitely a memory I couldn't deal with right now. I hadn't visited her in many years since I left for the Marines, she had to have passed by now. Much less the loss of Tommy, that still stung my heart when I thought of him, which was often. I tried to file that away for now so I could give Nawineyo my exceeding approval. I hoped she gathered that by my wide smile & gobbling of the almost okra.

"You enjoyed it I can tell but I see another emotion on your face..." she added concernedly.

That is the damned thing about the Na'vi sometimes, they can always sense your emotions, even when you don't want them to.

"Yes Nawineyo I did... but for this look...if you would really like to know why, I will tell you the story some other time, if you would really like to hear it."I offered her.

"Jake" I could tell the name sat oddly on her complex tongue, my name is strange for the Na'vi since the language does not possess the _j_ sound. "If I may address you in this way... I would be honored by that."

I was glad she left it at that, for at that moment I spotted Neytiri from the corner of my eye walking towards me, thankfully she did not seem to be pissed off.

"_Irayo _yet again Nawineyo." I told her with a slight bow of my head. She seemed to go back to her fire tending when she saw Neytiri's approach as well.

Neytiri sided up to me, she seemed to enjoy the smell of the roasting as well.

"I see your distracting the girls again, Jake, is this what happens when I leave you alone? Although I don't really blame you, Nawineyo, is a beautiful woman now."

"I thank you for your high regard of me, honorable _Tsahik_." she added shyly.

Neytiri inclined her head as to better take in the scents & a smile spread on her face, one that I dearly love.

"It smells very delicious, I can not wait to feast on you ladies' mouth watering cooking." she gestured to the rest of the group that was now looking our way with interest, as they smiled at Neytiri's presence. As the women had watched my conversation with Nawineyo, she made a slighted joke at me that roughly translated as:

"I see, so it is the same with my husband as well, always wasting the valuable time of women, when they have better things to be doing." she laughed.

At her joke the women broke out in an uproarious laughter & cackling, I could tell this was something that the Na'vi women told each other for ages & passed the saying on to their daughters as they grew up, just lovely.

Neytiri then looked at me questioningly, I knew I was needed, & I was gratuitously wasting hers & my time.

"Perhaps later on, Nawineyo?" I offered

"Yes hopefully so. _Eywa Ngahu (Goodbye Eywa be with you)_" she added with a shining smile.

Neytiri then nodded & led me away to the additional grilling of Mo'at. We reached another circle of people, about a smaller fire, mostly elders, with Mo'at at the head. She raised her head to acknowledge our entrance.

"Ahh _Toruk Makto _you have finally decided to join us this morning, please sit beside me, you as well Neytiri."

Before sitting beside her I bowed & greeted her, "_Oel Ngati Kameie_." She gave a slight smile & repeated the sentiment to me. I could see she was pleased that I had fully taken on the ways & traditions of the Omaticaya. Because we were young & they were not we were expected to receive our lists of tasks to assist others with for the day. There was still much to do to resupply & stock essentials before setting out on traveling with the clan again. We had a general idea of where we were headed but the Omaticaya had not had the need to travel there in many generations. On that morning we sat & conversed casually for a time. Eventually the three of us & the elders solidified a more direct plan of travel. The place we were headed was as densely forested as Home Tree with many resources as well as an abundant swamp & many streams & hopefully as plentiful as it was in memory.

We were eventually instructed to aid a decently sized group with catching and adequate amount of fish. We were to also clean the fish, for later smoking & preserving. This was only the hours of the morning. The rest of the day we were to assemble a small group & ride the _pa'li_ (direhorse) out to an undisturbed part of the forest to take down one kill per hunter. Preferably y_erik (Hexapede) _or if possible any number of the small boar or pig like mammals found in the denser areas.

Neytiri & I worked our hands raw that day but ,fortunately, work was never done without just a little fun. Fishing in the river was made into a completely pointless splashing game by two of Neytiri's fun loving cousins, Tsarok & Hane'al . I was coming to know both of them very well in our time together, & greatly enjoyed their company. The two relentless fun creating brother & sister, took advantage of my exaggerated slip on a very smooth stone. I could not escape Hane'al's trained grip in the river, never have I seen a woman so inclined to wrestling, although, I can't say I didn't enjoy it, the family resemblance is very strong. Both are also very adept hunters. After my ass had been thoroughly owned by Hane'al, the fishing complete & a hearty lunch devoured, Neytiri & I asked Tsarok & Hane'al to accompany us our hunting assignment, they agreed & were eager to be off.

The four of us quickly assembled our choice weapons & tools. We set off for the more open plains to choose four horses from the now small heard, many of them had been broken & tamed just recently, as well as a number given to us as a gift by the clans . The heard now only numbered at about fifty, it was not optimal but we had to get by on what we had. As we made our way though the forest, Tsarok recounted some stories of their childhood especially for me, hilarious stories of the fun him, Neytiri & Hane'al had & all the trouble they got themselves into. One story in particular had me laughing until my sides hurt.

Tsarok told me the story of the night that Neytiri & Hane'al sneaked out & dared each other to ride a _pa'li_ for as long as they could until they fell off, the goal was not to get caught. As he began I saw the two women walking ahead of us look over at each other & smile mischievously, but thought nothing of it at the time.

Tsarok began," Of course at the time we were old enough to be riding the _pa'li _but too young to be handling them on our own without supervision, we were about seven or eight. As you know, Jake, they are exceptionally strong & armored animals, especially for a child such as ourselves. I remember riding up with Tsu'tey, when you were first learning to ride as you lay in the mud like a child yourself."

I scowled & punched him for that comment. I realized he was one of the warriors on horseback that day

"It was no matter Hane'al & Neytiri were two determined little girls, just as headstrong & determined as they are now. Is that not right girls?" He taunted the two women with the swaying hips & braids walking decently ahead of us, as they held their own secret conversation, full of whispers & warm feminine chuckles.

"Uh hu." Neytiri said flippantly

"Oh, yes Tsarok, indeed but we were no more headstrong than you brother." Hane'al echoed not even bothering to look behind her." Oh Jake?" she was much more comfortable addressing me by my simple name than most.

"Yes my lovely Hane'al?" I bantered back

"Do you know what the old women used to call Tsarok when _he _was young?" she drawled sarcastically still not bothering to turn her head. Tsarok groaned & looked at me with a sidelong glance, the way men do when women are being too difficult for our liking. I laughed at the cultural similarities that often came to my attention.

"No I couldn't tell you, what?" I continued innocently to avoid her ridicule, as my unfortunate friend was receiving.

"They called him the _vrrtep 'eveng (demon child) _for all the trouble he caused, or a _talioang (sturmbeest) _as he ran through Home Tree with his crazy little friends. Our mother got so much grief for all the cooking he ruined, all the things he spilled or the herds of animals he spooked not to mention when the men began to teach him the skill of hunting but that is a whole other story. So many shots missed just for him being a _skxawng_." she finished actually turning around to smile deviously & provokingly.

"You see Jake, you see what I have to deal with? You know you're a little _vrrtep _yourself Hane'al?"

She stopped in her tracks & turned around with glaring eyes, tense fists & a twitching tail, seeing a Na'vi woman angry was not a comforting sight. She strode back to us & put her face in Tsarok's.

"What was that you said? Brother?" she gritted out in a way that was just like Neytiri.

At that thought she also turned around to taunt the now very unfortunate Tsarok as well.

"Oh & now you tell Jake the lie that it was only us that had the idea to ride at night hoping no one spotted or heard our untrained footsteps. It was just as much our idea as yours Tsarok do not count yourself out. Hane'al & I just wanted to sneak out in the forest you were the one who wanted to add the possibility of injury to the situation!" Neytiri accused him, as he held out his hands as if to say "Bind me & take me prisoner you have won." The human equivalent being raising our hands in surrender I had only recently learned this reference. I definitely did make sense for this culture. It was best that he did that for he was not going to get out of Hane'al & Neytiri's verbal trap.

"Okay, I give up you two lovely ladies have me, I give up!" he said feigning defeated

"It is best that you do." Hane'al continued with an attractive villainous smirk.

"Alright girls take it easy on him." I tried "He was only trying to have a little fun." I knew to step back for I also knew how these things normally ended with her- winning.

"Oh do not worry Jake we want to have a little fun too." she drawled almost seductively.

I spotted Neytiri who was slowly moving behind the trapped Tsarok, with an almost automatic maneuver, I could then tell this was not the first time the devious duo had done this to their brother & cousin. Yet her movements remained undetected Hane'al did not even need to look at her to know what to do next. With a flick of her arms Neytiri took his legs out from under him & lightening fast Hane'al took him down to the ground with a thud & swiftly pinned his shoulders, leaning her knees & her weight onto his chest. Neytiri then swooped in & began tickling his sides & chest while Hane'al went for tickling under his arms. It was shocking & interesting I had never seen any of the Na'vi... tickle each other. Soon the girls & Tsarok were laughing their infectious laughter as I stood there like an idiot not really knowing how to react.

"Ah fuck it, I'm going in." I said

I jumped in & grabbed Neytiri by the waist pulling her back to me, tickling her sides as well. Hane'al then attacked me with fingers for taking Neytiri from her side, Tsarok given his moment to breath, took the opportunity to get back at his sister. Eventually we were one big laughing happy heap, we laid back after the laughing attack holding each other, with the two girls in the middle, simply staring up into the vast canopy just listening to the forest breath. We had basically forgotten our original assignment but not really caring, merely enjoying the moment. I then said to the three of them:

"I don't think you all know what it means to me, that I am fully excepted into your family, as well as the family of the Omaticaya." I said welling up slightly.

"Well Jake," Neytiri said simply touching my face "You have earned it."

The three cousins smiled & I kissed her lovingly on the cheek. It was a good time to be alive, the song of new beginnings had begun...

**Jake rediscovers tickling, YES this actually ended in tickle war fluff all emotions & tones are included here, tell me what you think!**


End file.
